Dark world: Childs Life
by Falcon-Rider
Summary: Story of Cialia Ja'Kialin as a child, Kinda dark at times. 1st in series.
1. Dark World: CHilds Life I

Star wars is not mine and belongs to Lucas Films ltd. Things from the star wars Universe like coruscant do not belong to me but to George Lucas.

The Characters: Kalia, Teyen, Xaphren, Derex, and Cia belong to me though.

Karilla belongs to my friend Pyro_sweetie_gal

ENJOY THE STORY!

For everything there is a beginning

Part 1

By 

Falcon-Rider

AKA

Cialia Ja'Kialin

Kalia stopped running throwing her self behind a stack of crates. The bundle tied to her chest moved and she reached out to the child with a startling calmness and calmed the child. Sighing she leaned back drawing in a deep breath and separating herself from one of the few things that kept her safe while she ran. The silence was haunting but she couldn't risk going out into the open… she couldn't risk getting caught. Soon she could hear footsteps enter the storeroom where she hid. 

"Kalia!" A voice hissed out from an open doorway.

"Teyen?" she answered snaking out from behind the crate her face full of relief. "Finally! You found me!" Teyen sighed and motioned to the door.

"We have to get out of here. The Empire is gathering it's strength and the Jedi are being hunted…" he began. She nodded cutting him off.

"We have to go! NOW!" she said pulling him out of the room as she did her best to run since she was not in the best physical shape. As they Ran she reached out to the force to guide her as an explosion rang out from the room she had been hiding in. They reached the top of the stairs and jumped relying on the force to slow their decent. As the landed Kalia fell to the ground carefully avoiding hitting the bundle against the ground.

"Kalia!" Teyen cried racing to the female Jedi. "Are you okay?" she nodded.

"I will be… once we get out of here. I don't want my child to fall into Imperial hands!" She shot hurriedly getting up. He nodded as they began to run again.

"No matter what happens I promise she won't!" he whispered. At the entrance to the door they were cut off by a black robbed Jedi. 

"Xaphren!" Kalia hissed drawing her saber.

"Good to see you too Kalia." The Sith murmured as he and Teyen both drew their own sabers.

"Kalia go!" Teyen growled at her.

"Teyen this is my fight not yours!" she cried back as he pushed her with the force. 

"Go! Get to the ship Derex is waiting for you!" He replied facing the man.

"No!" She cried desperately as he pushed her away.

"Just GO!" without a real choice for fear of her child's safety she went.

1 YEAR LATER

Kalia rocked 1 year old slowly before putting her into the crib. Humming she looked out of her window to the stars above Coruscant. Gently moved her other child off the bed and into the smaller crib. The three month old looked up at her mother silently. Kalia smiled and sat back. Sighing she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why? Why did you have to kill him Xaphren? Why?" Kalia Put her head into her hands and rocked back and forth silently.

"Because…" A deep voice whispered from behind her. "He got in the way." Jumping up Kalia grabbed her saber. 

"I won't let you hurt Cialia!" she said flatly.

"So you named her? Oh well. Cialia is an okay name…" he answered turning on his own. She rushed at him and he blocked. Silently they fought except for the hiss of their sabers glowing blades.

As Xaphren blocked a blow he sent one of the cribs flying against the wall. "KARILLA!" Kalia cried reaching out to her youngest daughter as Xaphren looked in horror, as his blow was not blocked as he had anticipated it would be. As Kalia fell, Derex ran in a horrified expression on the young man's face. Xaphren reached over and took the child Cialia from the crib and jumped out of the window out of sight.

"I'm Sorry Kalia… I failed Teyen and you," Derex said kneeling next to Kalia. She shook her head and coughed.

"Take Karilla and leave this planet… PLEASE… Hurry… GO!" Kalia said between coughs as the last bits of life drained from her. Derex stood back and picked up Kalia's youngest child and a few things then left quickly doing as Kalia asked him leaving Coruscant to find a safe place to hide till the Jedi could return to the Galaxy.


	2. Dark World: Childs life II

Part 2

Four Years Later

Cia frowned as she watched Lucian block a shot from a remote with his saber. He had been working with it for an hour and had been hit several times already and it didn't help very much that his concentration was waning. 

"ARRG!" he cried out as the remote hit him in the leg. Cia began to laugh at him; he turned and glared at her. Stopping she glared back at him her green eyes daring him to try and hurt her. Lucian cried out again only this time it was from the despair of not being able to do something to the bother some five year old.

"Cia!" Xaphren called as he entered the room. She stood up quickly knowing from experience that if she hesitated she would be punished. Her Father smirked.

"Take a lesson from her Lucian… she moves quickly _without _hesitation," the sith knocked the young man to the ground with the force. Grunting Lucian tried to fight it and was slammed against the wall. 

"Again you were to slow… why I took you on as an apprentice I will never know." Sighing he picked Cia up and carried her out of the room leaving Lucian to practice by himself.

*****

Xaphren bent down to put the red head child on the floor. Cia looked around… the walls seemed to glow with their own light.

"Daddy?" Cia asked pulling on her cloak.

"What?" He snapped. Cia looked down, suddenly a force knocked her down and she glared up at her Father as she struggled up. She looked up at him and he _laughed_ at her. "You learn quickly… unlike your mother." Cia was confused, _Mother_? Her father _never_ talked about her _Mother_.

"Who was she?" Cia asked quickly in a hurry. Her Father looked down at her.

"All you need to know is she was killed by a _Jedi_." He said flatly and walked out of the room. Cia watched her father go. Looking around the room she saw a small device sitting in the corner. 

Moving quickly over to it she bent down as it beeped a metallic monotone voice rang out; "20 seconds till detonation." Cia's eyes went wide as she reached out and tried to pull the cover off. Her hands wouldn't and couldn't comply being too small and week.

Cia bit her lip and frowned as the time went down to 15. Cia wished with all her mind concentrating on that device and _pulled_… than _pulled_ again. The cover unlatched anf was knocked a few feet away. Reaching down she let the newfound sense of awareness guide her to a component which she then removed like she had the cover. The beeping noise and count down stopped. Just stopped.

****

Lucian smirked as he saw his Master return alone without the _brat. _Shutting down his Light Saber he bowed to the older man.

"Finally decided to give up on the child?" He said laughing. Xaphren knocked his apprentice down again. As Lucian struggled up the man was a haunting calm. _Worse than empty space_, Lucian decided glaring at his master who merely laughed.

"She is young and still has time to show her potential," Xaphren smirked.

"You can't feel her through the force though! She isn't force sensitive and won't ever be!" Lucian yelled throwing his saber across the room.

"You are wrong Lucian," Xaphren said sighing. "Cia is the daughter of Kalia Ja'Kialin… the ability the Ja'Kialin line is known for is the ability to hide them selves from any force sensitive person but still use the force themselves." Lucian gasped.

"A very valuable asset!" He whispered.

"Indeed. Now do you see why I keep her?"

*****

An Hour later Xaphren returned to the room to find that Cia had completely taken the object apart and was sitting in a corner looking at a wall. He smirked and picked up the components. 

"Come on Cia… time for Dinner." He said turning around and walking out the door. Cia got up quickly and followed trying to keep up but found her self lost in a maze of corridors that any normal five year old would have trouble ever finding the way out of.


	3. Dark World: Childs Life III

Part 3

# Cia bit her lip as she looked down one corridor then another. For some odd reason one corridor seemed to make her more interested in it then the other. She chose the left corridor and walked slowly down it looking into some of the doors that lead to small rooms. Cia recognized none of the rooms but kept walking. Soon she came to another crossroads one that lead three ways instead of the regular two.

As she looked down into the left corridor the lights behind her grew dimmer as the glow rods powered down for the night. Cia looked down the left and center corridors quickly before the lights dimmed more. Fear creeping into her mind she chose the right corridor this time.

As she walked the lights behind her and in front of her were dimming and Cia broke into a run. Cia ran down the corridor quickly and every time she came to a crossroads chose a direction quickly and then began running down the new corridor.

****

Lucian knew what his Master was doing to the six year old and he decided to further her troubles. Smiling he walked down a corridor quickly knowing where she most likely would end up.

****

Cia ran threw the maze quickly as fast as her legs could carry her. As she rounded a corner she ran into her fathers apprentice (A/N: Literally.). Stumbling back she fell to the floor her chest heaving

"Oh poor little girl… I bet you want you're mamma," Lucian snickered as she glared with tired eyes up at him. "Oh that's right! You don't have one!" Laughing he bent over and tore the necklace she always wore from her neck.

"NO! Give it back!" Cia cried out reaching out with her small arms for it. Lucian laughed again at her.

"No. I don't think so," he said throwing it on the ground and stepping on it with his boot. "Now it's just like your mother… a pity you're to small to do anything about it."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Cia screamed with rage.

"Doesn't everyone?" he laughed turning the corner.

After he was gone Cia crawled over to the ruined necklace. Picking it up she noticed the pendent at the very center of the pattern was still in good shape but the rest was ruined. Tearing the pendent off the ruined necklace she put it in her pocket and dropped the rest on the ground.

****

"That was uncalled for," Xaphren said calmly as his apprentice entered the dinning room. Lucian bowed and smiled.

"It worked better than telling her that her mother was killed by a _Jedi_, didn't it?" Lucian said defensively.

"I suppose it did, after all she did not know what the _Jed_i were… but she does know who _you_ are," the elder sith said turning to his apprentice.

"She is a child, she can't hurt me!" Lucian laughed but his master remained serious.

"She may be a _child_ now, but one day she will be an _adult_… a _sith_ masked from being sensed through the force unless she wants to be… and she will be _deadly_," with that Xaphren left the room and Lucian realized he may have made a mistake.


End file.
